


Matt's memories

by Mikukise



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesiac Matt, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikukise/pseuds/Mikukise
Summary: Matt has lost his memories about a specific person in his life and Keith almost sacrifices himself.





	Matt's memories

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you'll enjoy reading this.  
> My writing is not good though, I'm sorry. If you have any improvements, please comment.  
> I hope you enjoy.

Matt went to meet the leaders and their second-in-commands from the Voltron Coalition in person. He was certainly curious about Keith. He had already seen him on video call during the planning of their attack. Pidge also always included him in their stories about their adventures with Voltron, but they missed him ever since he left for the Blade of Marmora. He only found it weird he couldn't remember the boy. He apparently was the best fighter pilot in the Garrison, before dropping out. Pidge found that strange as well, but they discarded the issue saying it wasn't important.  
  
"There you are, we've been looking for you", Shiro interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Is it time?"  
  
"Yeah, we should go now."  
  
Once they arrived at the room where everyone was waiting for the meeting, Shiro immediately went to the Blades, more specifically the smallest one. That one removed his hood, revealing raven hair and indigo eyes with a purple shine. His suit perfectly accentuated the colours of his eyes and hair and his elegant posture. That must be Keith, he looked beautiful, Matt thought. He waved at Matt before asking Shiro something he couldn't hear. He shook his head in a no and must-be-Keith's expression visibly dropped.  
  
"Hey, you must be Keith. It's nice to meet you. Pidge told me a lot about you."  
  
"The same goes for me." Keith's answer was short and not leaving any room for further communication.  
  
"Well, I was wondering which course you were in at the Garrison, I mean I've never seen you before but I thought I knew every single face at the Garrison."  
  
"Then you must have thought wrong."  
After that last answer, Keith turned around and walked off without saying anything else.  
  
"Wow, that was rude", Matt said to no one in particular.  
  
"Well, it's Keith's way of acting. That mullet doesn't talk when he doesn't want to. He's that stubborn", Lance said, laying a hand on Matt's shoulder.  
  
"Don't be angry at him", Pidge added while walking by in the direction Keith went.  
  
They walked on till they arrived at the training room and heard the clashes of metal against metal. They caught sight of Keith, who was fighting the gladiator with an elegance that was rare even among fighters. He could even surpass Lotor, if it weren't for the underlaying anger and frustration adding extra force. They opened the door and entered the room.  
  
"Katie? I mean Pidge, sorry. What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's alright, you can call me Katie if you want. Your emotions are way more important right now. That's why I am here."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Well, it's not everyday you see your ... back and he doesn't remember you, but he does remember everyone else", they purposefully left that one word out.  
  
"I know", Keith sighed, eyes sad and seemingly way older than his actual age.  
  
"We'll find a solution, Keith. No matter what. I will do anything for the two of you to be happy again."  
  
"Keith, are you alright?" It was a voice unfamiliar to Pidge, that asked, concerned but harsh. The voice belonged to Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"No, you're not. That Matt, what's the matter about him?"  
  
"I was wondering about that as well. He's one of my officers and therefore my responsibility", captain Olia added, who had arrived right after Kolivan. Why they were there was not clear, but they seemed to sense there was a problem.  
  
"Is it possible for the Galra to erase the most important person from someone's mind without letting him notice it?" Pidge asked her.  
  
"Yes, that has happened before."  
  
"Do you know how to solve it? How to get their memories back?" Keith asked before looking away, a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Oh", Olia said when she realised what the problem was, "No, sadly, we don't. I'm sorry."  
  
"Keith, can I talk to you?" Kolivan asked, but it was more an order than a question.  
  
The boy followed the leader of the Blades out of the training room towards an empty, distant hallway in the castle. He was wondering what he wanted to talk about, he had absolutely no idea. It was probably to talk to him about another mistake he had made or to tell him to ignore his emotions. Keith knew it would be impossible to ignore Matt and his feelings for the nerd though.  
  
"You know your emotions will cloud your judgement."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"But that Matt is different."  
  
"?"  
  
"He's important to you in a unique way. I know that kind of look in your eyes is something you only get once in a lifetime. I will make sure he won't hurt you in any way and I will do what I can to restore his memory. After all, it's an important connection to the Blade of Marmora, I've known it as well, so spend all the time you can with him. Because maybe one day it will be over and will he be gone." Kolivan suddenly looked vulnerable and sad.  
  
This is everything but what Keith expected. Before he noticed, tears were streaming down his face. Strong arms enveloped him in a hug, comforting him, allowing him to cry as much as he needed to. It was a strange sight, Keith crying against Kolivan's chest, the latter slightly brushing his hair.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Why would you need to thank me for that, my cub?"  
  
"Because it means a lot to me", Keith hiccuped.  
  
"But it's only normal to do this when you take someone under your wing", Kolivan seemed puzzled, "Isn't it normal among humans as well? It seems like that to the other earthlings."  
  
"But not all humans are honourable, if I can put it like that."  
  
"Is that what causes your hidden sadness? And those abandonment issues you mentioned once?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Matt has helped you get through most of these things, didn't he? Someone must have and your eyes tell me enough."  
  
"Yes, but not alone that. He gave me a family, for the first time I didn't have to fear to be rejected, to be hurt, to be ignored, it was ... I was happy."  
  
"How can humans hurt their cub that much that they need a new home to feel happy?" Kolivan questioned, "It's so ... so cruel and unthinkable, even Zarkon wouldn't do that. I am glad you have found a home now, Keith."  
  
"Thank you, Kolivan, you're the first father I've had my entire life."  
  
"No problem, my cub."  
  
A few hours after their exchange, Matt was a little puzzled by Keith and Pidge's behavior for the few hours after their little conversation. He didn't know Keith, but he felt the urge to hug him and protect him as if he knew him. For Pidge, they were very protective of Keith, even towards Matt. That was just weird, his sister would never do that.  
Shiro seemed to have noticed the problem and put a comforting hand on Matt's shoulder. He didn't know what was going on either due to his memory loss.  
  
It didn't take much longer before they were called to the meeting concerning the attack on Naxzela. Afterwards, they started their attack. Keith and Matt had radio contact to coordinate their actions, although their communication was purely about that without any mentions of the weird atmosphere surrounding them only hours ago. That was until Keith almost killed himself trying to save everyone. Matt froze at first when he realised what he was going to do and then his mind locked off. He saw Keith, but younger. His hair was shorter, features sharper, eyes different and emotionless. He couldn't deny he was beautiful, a unique kind of perfection. He saw Keith again, but it was winter. He was sneezing, with red cheeks, a red nose and he was covered in snow. Matt was holding his hand, their fingers intertwined, they were smiling. Keith once again, this time sleeping on his lap, purring slightly. More memories of the boy followed, their first kiss, Keith training him in personal defence, Keith giggling, Keith having a nightmare, Keith teasing Shiro, Keith on top of him smirking and then tickling him mercilessly, Keith having an anxiety attack, Keith watching the stars, Keith having a harsh flashback, Keith and Katie gaming, Keith crying when Matt had to leave for Kerberos, Keith saying ""I love you", it all came back. Matt was shocked that he had forgotten Keith and his love for him. That was when he came back to reality, where the love of his life was going to sacrifice himself.  
  
"Keith, no!" he yelled, desperately trying to get through to him.  
  
He was so grateful to Lotor when he came and destroyed the shield, saving Keith. Once he was back at the castle, he needed to get to Keith. But he was unable to do so as he had to go to the negotiations with Lotor together with captain Olia and the other rebel officers.  
  
"Matt, what happened out there? You were quite out of it when Keith was flying towards the shield", she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was."  
  
"You love him, don't you? But you didn't remember."  
  
"How did you-? Yes, I do, with all my heart."  
  
"Then why don't you go to him right now?"  
  
"How can I see him now when I didn't remember him last time we met? How can I ever face him again?"  
  
"Because you can't help that the galra messed with your memories, because you love him no matter what and he loves you too no matter what. That's why you need to get yourself out of this spacecraft and run to him as fast as you can to embrace him and tell him how much you love him and that you can never let him go, do you understand? You are hereby relieved from your duties as a rebel officer and not obligated to attend the negotiations with Lotor. This makes you free for the rest of the day."  
  
"Yes, ma'am", Matt replied before running off towards the hangar where the ships from the Blade of Marmora arrived. He ran and ran till he lost his breath. He was standing in front of the door to the hangar where Keith had landed. Anxiety washed over him. What was he going to say? What was he going to do?  
  
"There is no need to stress, as long as you don't hurt him. Then I will find you and I think you know what I will do", Kolivan spoke gently, a threatening glare in his eyes as he spoke the last part.  
  
"Uhm, yes", Matt gulped at his words before he looked at the galra misunderstandingly, how did he know about ...  
  
"Captain Olia told me", he explained sensing Matt's confusedness. "Now, go", he urged while opening the hangar doors and pushing him through it.  
  
"Whaa-", but Matt didn't fall on the ground, someone held him up. He looked up to see Keith who had caught his arm and now pulled him up.  
  
"Thanks, Keith."  
  
The silence that fell after that was pretty awkward. Keith tried to turn around and walk away but was stopped midmovement by a hug. Matt had hugged him from behind. Keith's eyes went wide at what the touch implied and he froze, not allowing himself to hope and unable of pushing his hope away at the same time.  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't remember, I love you so much and I will never ever let you go or leave you again. I love you", Matt whispered in the raven hair, hiding his face and the tears that were forming. "Don't ever dare to try that again and I will come after you in the afterlife to torture you for eternity, love", he laughed halfhartedly, still trying to control his tears.  
  
"I ... I love you too. I missed you so much", Keith whispered, body trembling because of the sobs that broke through, tears streaming over his face, hands shakily intertwining with Matt's.  
  
"Oh, Keith. What have you suffered through while I was gone", Matt pulled him closer to his chest, before twirling the boy around to look at his face and in his eyes, but Keith only averted them, an uncertainty in his indigo-gray eyes. Matt was confused, he had only seen this look when Keith had talked to him about his mother leaving him and what happened after that. He knew not to pressure him and just touch him gently to wipe his tears and comfort him. Keith slightly relaxed at the touch and gathered his courage.  
  
"I am part Galra."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I ... I just ... You've suffered a lot because of them."  
  
"You can't help that and you're still you. It doesn't change you when you know where you come from. And Kolivan is a very dependable man and represents the Galran race to me. And look on the bright side. It's the reason you got these beautiful eyes and it proves that there were aliens on earth!" Matt was getting an excited spark in his eyes. It was adorable. Keith giggled softly at the sight, eyes happy and loving.  
  
"Matt? Are you alright?" Keith's question was unexpected, to say the least. Matt was taken aback by the fact that Keith right after an emotional breakdown immediately worried about him.  
  
"Yes. The galra didn't torture me, I was only imprisoned for a short while and after that I became a rebel fighter. I didn't even know the Galra messed with my head till I found out I forgot about you, but that must have happened on a distance. I had heard about in the rebellion. I do feel pretty bad about flirting with Allura though. I didn't mean to ... I don't know... cheat on you?" Matt rambled, the last part coming out rather hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah, I already know. I'll forgive you as long as you don't choose her over me, but I was pretty happy you pissed Lance off by beating him in flirting", Keith giggled.  
  
"I'm gay as hell, that's the secret behind my flirting skills."  
  
"It is?" Keith teased playfully.  
  
"Of course, my love", Matt laughed before bumping their noses together.  
  
Deep purplelike eyes stared back into amber ones, before their bodies were embracing each other, their lips meeting in a featherlight kiss before pulling away. That didn't last for long though. Their lips soon met for a much more passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They didn't know what was going to happen, nor did they know how their traumas were going to develop further, but they just knew they would face all of it together, wherever they were.  
  
  
  
Extra scene  
  
"What is going on here?" Lance suddenly yelled through from the other side of the hangar.  
  
"A reunion, obviously", Pidge said sassily.  
  
"But ..."  
  
"You two are so cute!"  
  
"Lotor, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Being the biggest Katt shipper ever of course."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"These precious cinnamon rolls deserve love, just like you", he winked at Allura.  
  
"Heey! Don't flirt with Allura. That's my job, why is everyone stealing it", Lance pouted, "First Matt and now Lotor."  
  
"Oh but we only have interest in paladins of the Red Lion, don't we, Matt?"  
  
"Yup, Lotor."  
  
"Whaa-" Lance flushed.  
  
"Guys, stop arguing. And don't dare to curse, Pidge", Shiro interrupted, sensing her eagerness to say some dirty words.  
  
"Space dad has returned!"  
  
"Pidge!"  
  
"Does anyone need space pudding to celebrate this reunion?"  
  
"Yup, let's go Hunk!"  
  
"Lance, what is pudding?"  
  
"You'll see so soon, Lotor."  
  
"Hunk, did you use milk from Kaltenecker for this pudding?"  
  
"Yes, why did you ask, Coran?"  
  
"Euhm, nothing."  
  
"Do we have to eat the pudding?"  
  
"It might calm everyone down, Allura."  
  
"You're right, Shiro."  
  
"Space mom and space dad for the win!"  
  
"Pidge!!"  
  
"Keith, let's go, darling."  
  
"Sure, Matt. Kolivan, do you want to join us?"  
  
"I can?"  
  
"Yeah, you're family after all."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes, you're the first one to be a father to me and you're an amazing one", Keith smiled.  
  
"Thanks, cub, I will", Kolivan said ruffling Keith's hair.  
  
And they left for a very eventful pudding moment. ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Please comment if there are any mistakes or ways to improve my writing.  
> Thank you.


End file.
